finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haste (ability)
.]] '''Haste' (ヘイスト, Heisuto), also known as Fast, is a spell which refers to the specific spell that induces the status of the same name. Its higher form is called Hastega (ヘイスガ, Heisuga), also known as Haste 2 or Hasteja. It appears in some games and usually grants all party members the effect of Haste. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Haste', also known as FAST in the Famicom release, is a level 4 Black Magic spell which increases the speed of one ally, allowing their Hit rate to approximately double. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Haste' is a Black Magic spell which increases the speed of one or all allies, which increases their Hit rate. As the spell's level grows the effect of the spell increases and the miss rate decreases. The effect can stack, however repeated use on the same character increases the chance that the spell misses. Any character can learn Haste by having them use the Haste Tome (called the Haste Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Haste' is a level 6 White Magic spell. The spell can be bought in Doga's Manor. Unei can also cast Haste when she joins the party as a guest. Unei's variant is cast over the entire party. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Haste', also known as Fast, is a White Magic spell. It can be used by Rosa, Tellah, and Porom. The spell inflicts the Haste status on a single party member. It costs 20 MP in the DS version and 25 MP in all other versions to cast. ''Final Fantasy V '''Haste' is a level 2 Time Magic spell, limited only for use by the Time Mage job class. Bought for 320 gil and costing 5 MP, it casts the Haste status on a single party member. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Haste' is a type of Grey Magic. Learned from the Espers Carbuncle with the rate of 3 and Quetzalli for 20. The spell casts the Haste status on a single party member for the cost of 10 MP. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Haste' is a Magic Materia spell. It comes on the Time Materia for no AP cost. It costs 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Haste' can be Drawn and Junctioned to stats. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Haste' is a spell only Eiko can learn and actively cast it in battle. It costs 8 MP to cast and 30 AP to master, and can only be learned from Fairy Flute, Running Shoes, and Emerald. ''Final Fantasy X '''Haste' is a White Magic spell found in Tidus' section of the Sphere Grid. It costs 8 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Haste' is not part of the White Magic skill set, and thus is not not learned via the Dressphere, but it can be acquired by equipping the Sprint Shoes or Speed Bracer Accessories, or by passing through the yellow gate on the Highroad Winds Garment Grid. It costs 16 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Haste' is a form of White Magic casting off of the Enhancing Magic skill in terms of the spell. Haste can be cast by both White Mages starting at level 40 and Red Mages starting at level 48. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Haste' is a Time Magick 5 License, is priced at 3,400 gil, costs 40 LP, consumes 20 MP, and is first available at Mt. Bur-Omisace. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Haste is a Time Magick 4 License, costs 50 LP and cannot be bought, only found in a chest in Eruyt Village's Road of Verdant Praise. It is only available for the Time Mage Job class. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Haste' can be learned by Time Mages, and has a slightly better success than Haste 2. However, Haste has zero vertical and can be reflected. It costs 8 MP, has a speed of 50, and costs 100 JP to learn. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Haste' can be learned by Time Mages and Templars. Unlike Final Fantasy Tactics, Haste only affects one tile per cast, but has a 100% chance of success (unless the target is Stopped). It has a range of three tiles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Haste' can be cast by fusing the Life and Cure Magicite. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Haste' can be cast by piling Thunder and Clear. It last for a short amount of time. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Haste' is again cast by stacking Thunder and Clear. Gallery File:Haste-FFVA.png|Haste in Final Fantasy V File:HasteFF6.png|Haste in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Haste.png|Haste in Final Fantasy VII de:Hast